Don't say another word
by Rena narusasu fan
Summary: Sasuke wouldn’t speak. He was a mute but everyone at school thought he was just being a punk who glared at everything and everyone he saw. No one understood him or his disability except for one who was dared to … Narusasu Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Don't say another word**

**By: Rena NaruSasu fan **

**Summary:** Sasuke wouldn't speak. He was a mute but everyone at school thought he was just being a punk who glared at everything and everyone he saw. No one understood him or his disability except one who was dared to …NaruSasu

**A/N:** This is yaoi/shonen-ai (guyXguy) so you have been warned so don't send reviews that include your problem with Yaoi. Thank you.

* * *

There was one thing in the world that was special to everyone. Maybe a favorite toy, your room that you have spent months perfecting, a drawing you put much effort on or simply…your family. One thing or another you need that special thing and you hold on to it as long as you can but Sasuke…all he wanted was….

It was a light murmur in the distance but Naruto Uzumaki could have sworn he heard something. The rustling of trees, his own foot hitting the floor or maybe just his imagination but despite all this, Naruto wondered around the school campus. It was past 2 and everyone had left for home. He should have done the same but his own curiosity got the best of him.

"It's driving me crazy…" He said out of frustration, his ears picking up on the noise once again. Then from the courtyard to the hallways, the faint noise wouldn't stop and he found himself looking up at a staircase that led to the rooftop.

Naruto strained to listen and there it went again. The mysterious noise and he got closer and closer until he pried the door open.

"It's you…" Naruto said but he was only met with a horrendous glare that forced him to take a step back. It was intimidating but he knew this guy. "You couldn't be the one that was m-making all that noise right?"

That's right. He was that punk who thought he was better then everyone and that explained the lack of a reply. The rebel turned his head away from him like indicating that he was better then him and Naruto should just step off his turf. Just like some kind of prince who wanted nothing but peace and solitude.

"Are you listening to me?" He would get made and Naruto knew this but he dared to step forward, his hand reaching for his shoulder. "Um…You're Sasuke Uchiha… you're in some of my classes and I was wondering if I could speak with you?" Fingers almost reached him but Naruto froze midway, his eyes lurching upon the source of the noise.

Black, white, gold, and even gray, the 4 kittens draped upon Sasuke's arms like he was some kind of father figure. The purrs that echoed throughout the halls were all because of these cats. But wasn't cats intolerable at this school or for the matter of speaking, all pets?

They were interesting and soon enough the cats came crawling to the blonde. In response Naruto crouched down to pet them. "These cats…they're not—" He winced suddenly at the tightness around his arms, his fingers inches away from the kittens fur.

"Hey! Why did you—"

Sasuke pushed him away from the cats and stood, towering over the blonde. All he had on his face was that menacing glare. In truth, Naruto feared for his life. If these cats were that important to him then murder would be an option to keep his secret. Even the thought might be a death sentence for himself, from what he heard, this guy was a psycho.

"I'm going to keep your secret alright? But if I could hear them all the way in the court yard, you should do something so that— Hey that's kind of rude just turning your back on me when I'm talking."

The cats were being fussy again. The meows were echoing and despite the open space the cries seemed to be more audible then ever.

"I-I think they're hungry maybe you should feed them."

Sasuke was way ahead of him. From his backpack he pulled out a container of milk and another container with Tuna. The kitten's seemed to calm down after that, shoving against one another for food.

"Don't you ever talk, I mean everyone is saying that you're being arrogant. You're really popular with the girls but you don't talk and that is making everyone—" A cold stare came his way, cutting the words that were about to escape his lips. Maybe this was Sasuke's territory and Naruto didn't belong. He felt it when that glare drove through him and when the silence loomed but still, Naruto sat still looking at the ground.

"Okay, I mean if you don't want to talk that's fine but at least you could say at least one word." He predicted this seconds ago, he wouldn't answer or speak or even grace him with that glare. Sasuke's eyes were glued to the kittens every actions and cerulean eyes followed.

"I don't understand." Naruto sighed. "That ones action that one makes and yet it trickles like a river." From his peripheral vision he could see Sasuke turn his head slightly. His eyes were calm this time, sort of disclosing some kind of interest in what he had to say. "When one does something, it creates a domino affect and it could change another's destiny. That's what I don't understand and I have read it off the Internet and now that one saying is apart of my life. Weird but I—"

It was like Sasuke was cutting him off all the time. From those glares to his actions but now this action was permanent. Sasuke was standing to leave and he made his way to the door like his words had affected him in some way. Like it hurt him.

"Wait! Sasuke why are you leaving!? You're kittens are-"

**Slam!! **

* * *

When Naruto had enter the classroom the next day that triggered a trickle of laughter to flood the room. For a moment his face turned red for some reason. All eyes were on him and he didn't know why but when Kiba tugged Naruto into the room. He was immediately pushed into a seat.

"W-What's going on?"

Kiba chuckled the same way everyone did. "You'll see. Don't worry it'll be a laugh."

"But what's going on?"

"Don't worry you idiot." He slapped him on the back, coughing up another laugh. "It'll be the best." The only thing that Kiba did was laugh. He chuckled like a mad man. Influencing everyone to do the same but a crash cut everyone off.

Choji slammed into the door, rendering everyone's laughter. "He's coming."

"The teacher?" Naruto asked but Kiba stood to hush his fellow students and surprisingly enough, they complied with the class clown of the century. Was Kiba asking for another detention or to be expelled? What ever it was Naruto wasn't going to be apart of it like some fool.

He leaned his head on the desk. It was better not catch the attention of the teacher but when silence filtered in the air, Naruto looked up. He couldn't resist seeing Kiba get yelled at but his eyes widened by a fraction.

He pulled on Kiba's sleeve. "What's going on Kiba? Why are you all—"

"Look…"

Naruto stared as Sasuke made his way toward his desk, other eyes doing the same. It wasn't understandable, what could Kiba have done to make everyone so anxious.

"Kiba…"

"Shut up Naruto and watch."

He did what Kiba said and saw nothing but Sasuke walking like every other day. Holding on that passive face, not caring about what others did or talked about and even ignoring the stares that came his way. Sasuke wasn't aware of this but Naruto stood abruptly, the screeching of his chair catching not only his classmate's attention, but Sasuke's as well.

"No…Wait Sasuke."

Kiba growled. "What are you doing Naruto? Sit your ass down."

Like everyone else, everyone gave that look of 'what the hell are you doing'. Like glares of hell, Naruto received the downfall of stares but he didn't listen to them. He walked up to Sasuke and tried to lead him outside. Sasuke however, had shoved him away and made his way back to what he was doing, making the eager students happy.

"Sasuke hold on." He was stubborn but from the glossy look of his chair, Naruto knew what was going to happen. At the split second Naruto decided to do it. He didn't want to, he sure as hell didn't want everyone mad at him but he pulled the raven out of the way. Stumbling to get his footing and deliberately fell on Sasuke's seat.

"Naruto you dumb ass!!!" Kiba hollered. Everyone followed suite with a groan of disappointment as the blonde was now stuck in the chair.

It was the old trick of putting super glue on the seat but this adhesive had attached Naruto permanently on. He couldn't budge and before he knew it, the blonde gave up with an exasperated sigh escaping him.

First victim was Kiba, he would pay dearly for this and even though he fell into the prank on his own accord, Naruto had to blame someone. That's what Sasuke thought as well. Naruto had read it in his eyes as Sasuke searched the room for the mastermind of this obscene prank.

Naruto looked up at the raven that had no appreciative expression in his features.

"I tried to tell you. But at least you didn't—" He couldn't believe it. Once again the damn rebel turned on his heels and went straight out of the room. For all he did, for all the embarrassment and anger Naruto put him self into, Sasuke would never appreciate it or say a word to him.

* * *

For all he knew Kiba was to blame for everything. Ever since that day with Sasuke, Naruto haven't spoken to the brunette for personal reasons. After having to have the janitor personally remove him from the seat in front of the entire class that already hated him. He now was an outcast all in one day. For years he's been building his rep and now it's all ruined thanks to not only that rebel, but also his own self.

"Thorax is your chest so within the areas of that cavity is the heart, the lungs…" Human physiology was boring as hell. The teacher was lame and now he was left to sit there alone in the corner while everyone separated themselves from him.

Sasuke was gone, he was absent for almost 3 days now and not only that, the mood around the classroom was a bit high-spirited. Numerous events were coming up this year. Preparation was on everyone's mind except for Naruto's that is.

"It's been 3 days. Does anyone know what happened to Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto looked up to see if anyone would respond. Of course, no one dared to even care as they remained silent and there were even a couple of glares coming his way. But who the hell cared. Naruto wanted to piss them off even further so he raised his hand and stood.

"I think he's out sick Tsunade-sama. I think he's a bit glued to the bed at the moment." Kiba's head snapped toward him and Naruto sat back down with a smirk.

Tsunade shook her head, observing the roster. "I see. So I need a volunteer and if you do you'll receive extra credit." That perked everyone up. Interest was in their eyes because almost half of the students were failing. Tsunade was a no-prisoners type of teacher so having the opportunity for extra credit was on their plates. The only question left now was, who was going to get it?

* * *

No fever, no coughs, no nothing. All I did was stumble down the stairs and all of a sudden, like some plague, my mother rushed to my side like a child. 17 was more then the average age to have their mother's fondle over trivial actions. It was like a ritual having her conscious eye watching after me.

I hate it. All I wanted to say was 'get away from me! I'm all right! Stop showing me pity!' But what son would say that to their mother? Or for instance, what could I say? Nothing and no words or my train of thought would ever be spoken out.

"Are you being moody again?" It was like a trigger now. Every time someone speaks to me I glare for dear life, attempting to push everyone and anything away. Even my own family anticipated that look but they got use to it for some reason. "Did mom go over board on his precious disabled boy."

It stung a little but that was the one thing I liked about my brother. He told the truth, said things that no one would ever say in front of my face and didn't care if the words he spoken so freely, hurt me. For some reason, Itachi knew I liked the verbal abuse he was giving me.

"Cat got your tongue?" He smiled at the glare that he so solely deserved, although he remained unfazed by it. "Did a bear thrashed it out of that pretty mouth of yours?"

What could be the right combat? I couldn't really decide what I would have retorted with. Maybe along the lines of 'go suck a dick and shut up' or maybe something more ruthless like 'I'll rip your tongue out and slowly enjoy your pain.' But being the brother that Itachi was, I knew he was going to respond with something perverted.

"What are you thinking little brother?"

_'None of your goddamn business.' _My glare couldn't go away, it was glued there and speaking of glue…the fact that the blonde had popped into my mind, bothered me. Because of my broody mood, everyone tried to stay as far away from me as possible but that time on the roof. He almost touched me and my heart raced so fast I couldn't control myself. My hands reacted and pushed him away. Like some crazy person I displayed myself as a punk, a fool and a dumb ass for ever hitting the blonde.

The doorbell was ringing and Itachi stared at me as his eyes darted toward it. "So you getting that or do I have to treat you like a little cute puppy. I have to feed you by mouth of course and then change your clothes ever so slowly and when you take a shower I can was your—"

That was more then I wanted to hear and I made sure to loudly screech the chair back. From how he talks alone screamed out 'homo' but I wasn't really sure of this. He talked about guys and refused to talk about girls. Although, seeing him date numerous chicks and fucking them the next day, really got me thinking. Was Itachi bi-sexual?

Aw who gave a shit!! As long as he wasn't pulling any kind of funny _moves _on me, then there isn't even supposed be a thought of such disgusting things crossing my untainted mind.

Sighing deeply, I opened the door but just like on the roof, my hand reacted on its own, slamming the door shut.

* * *

A gust of wind flew past him and he quirked up a brow. "Hey!!" He impulsively screamed, slamming a fist against the wooden door. "You can't just slam the door in my face like that! Open the—"

A click rendered him speechless for a moment. Then finally, with a sigh of relief the door opened once again but it wasn't Sasuke. "So…you came here for something?" Itachi asked, eyeing down the boy.

Nervousness kicked in. Of all times, Naruto hated when people glared at him because that was the only time he couldn't speak. Though, as best as he could, he formed a couple of words that were both audible and coherent.

"C-Can I s-s-see Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? Well and I thought you were here to see me." He smiled gingerly, stepping to the side. "Come in, he's upstairs."

Itachi motioned to the flight of stairs straight ahead and without even thinking, Naruto walked upstairs. "4th door to the right!" He yelled from behind as the blonde ascended the staircase. The hallway was eerie, just walking through it gave him the creeps but he had to get this to Sasuke. No homework meant no extra credit for his part and that would suck big time because it took a lot of convincing to come here.

His mind went to battle like the movie 300. But now it was going to be a war when he stopped at Sasuke's door. "Um…" What to say or better yet, what to do? Naruto just wanted to get out of here and he raised his fist, gently knocking on the door.

"Hey Sasuke I got you—" The door opened, revealing solemn eyes. "Hey Sasuke." He jovially waved a hand for some reason. Was he that nervous? "Um…I got your homework. You've been gone for a while so—"

Sasuke turned on his heels and went into the room, leaving the door open for him. That was some sort of a sign to enter but Naruto didn't go in right away. First of all, he hated the fact that he was always getting his sentence cut off. It was happening frequently now but what could he do about it. So without another thought, Naruto went in and straight to the raven's bed, setting the anatomy books on it.

"Here are the books. You have to read chapters 3 to 9 and if you're coming back to school on Friday don't. There's a test that day and you'll need all the studying you can get. Tsunade-sama told me that she understands why your absent so you shouldn't push yourself to hard. What ever that means but she told me to tell you that." Finally, he thought he would never get through that whole speech but he did and now it was time to leave. He faced Sasuke but he said nothing, he only stared at him.

"Did you understand?" Naruto questioned. "I mean it's really self explanatory but if you want me to help you then— Hey! What are you doing!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto toward the bed and he sat next to him. On the blonde's lap laid the anatomy book that they read in class. "Um, do you want me to read it?" The raven didn't reply but Naruto took the hint and opened the book. "So….I'm not very good at this but I'll try my best." What was the last thing he heard? In truth, Naruto never listened in that class and if anything, he was lucky that he had a passing grade. "So the thorax…Do you know what that is?"

Sasuke was smart; Naruto calculated that much from the praises he received from numerous teachers. He was expected to be a great scholar despite his lack of communication skills and Sasuke was about to show him the answer as he raised a hand toward the book. The reaction he had on his face was placid when his hand suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong? I thought you knew the answer." He took notice of his eyes as they stared back at him. Those hues had an illicit glint that Naruto couldn't help but noticing but what did it all mean? It shouldn't have bothered him, the stare shouldn't have gotten him tongue-tied but it did. Blankly, Naruto gawked at his features until something cold touched his chest, pushing him on his back.

"Wha—" He stared up at Sasuke as a rush of adrenaline caught his breath. His hands were constricting him, suffocating him. He didn't want to be touched but Sasuke remote gaze seized his actions. They weren't looking at him but toward the unmarred skin that the raven's hand laid upon. The smooth motion of his fingertips dragged along his chest and down his abdomen as if he was observing something Naruto couldn't see.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Sasuke was startled at the sound of the other's voice, his other hand searching for something. As he did so, his cold fingertips quickly raised up to his chest, lightly pressing on to it.

The book was faced right at him and Naruto nodded. "Yeah that is the thorax. The chest." Was this some kind of learning strategy that Sasuke developed? Well it just had to be because there was no other explanation for it.

Naruto grabbed the book and remained lying down on the bed, the raven's fingers still upon his chest. "So can you find my cervicis?"

Sasuke dragged his fingers from his chest to his neck and Naruto smiled. Not only was Sasuke learning the lesson with unexpected speed but also Naruto was even learning something. Studying with another person was better then studying alone, he only figured it now as Sasuke slightly grinned.

"You are smart. I knew it but I should go. My parents are expecting me home early." As he attempted to sit up, Sasuke forced him back down and his smile disappeared. The reaction startled him for a moment. For some time now, Naruto never expected to talk with the raven in his life and now he was forced down by him.

"What do you want Sasuke? Do you want to study more?"

Sasuke nodded and passed him the textbook, which he reluctantly grabbed. " Fine, fine…just for 30 minutes but after that I have to go." He nodded again, still not verbally responding. At this point, Naruto got use to it and looked back into the textbook. "This is a hard one. When Tsunade asked this no one knew so here it is… Where is my Loin?"

Smart as he was, Sasuke couldn't know this because if smart-ass Shino couldn't get it, there was no way….

"Woah!! Hey watch it!" With brute strength, Sasuke grabbed onto his torso, flipping him onto his stomach and lifting his shirt. "This doesn't involve stripping me! Stop, your hands are cold!!" His shirt was over his head and a chill literally ran slowly down his spine. Yeah, the bastard knew where the loin was but he didn't have to redundantly touch his back. Stroking his hands down his skin with a smooth motion that actually felt good and relaxing, somewhat like a massage.

"Um…" His eyes closed as the sensational feeling slowly trailed down his back but he had to move on. " So the next one is the Dorsum." He couldn't resist, Naruto didn't felt this relaxed in years. Sasuke complied by moving that light touch up his back and between his shoulder blades. A slight pressure was applied and Naruto let out an involuntary moan. "S-so…" He continued, attempting to ignore the embarrassment that burned his cheeks. "How about t-the digits?"

That was obviously the only body part he knew. He didn't even get the chance to look back at the textbook. The sound of him groaning like that was repeating over and over in his head but maybe Sasuke didn't hear it. Sasuke only lifted his hand from his back and nudged Naruto to flip over.

Now his eyes were visible but he wanted to flip back over. It wasn't really the right time to look at the raven at that moment.

"So the digits…they are the easiest one don't you think?" Easing the tension with some conversation, Naruto really didn't expect a reply. He only talked to himself, trying to ease some of the shame that obviously showed on his face.

Pressing down, Sasuke's eyes followed his fingers. It felt so sensational that Naruto couldn't help but close his eyes. From his chest to his shoulders, the process went as slowly as possible as he inched his way down the blonde's arm until it got to his palm. They spread along the said digits and they found themselves entwining together.

"Sasuke…" Naruto opened his eyes. Sasuke had hoisted their hands in the air, there fingers tightly tangled with one another. Those alluring eyes plastered on their fingers but Sasuke seemed to not care as he leaned his face toward them. It was sensitive, those feelings, those light touches and the way his eyes observed every inch of his body were evident. "Sasuke I better…" Lips unexpectedly attached themselves upon his fingers and Naruto froze.

He couldn't comprehend what was happening but he dropped the book on his face, waking him up from his reverie. "What are you doing!!" Like rapid fire, Naruto sat upright and detached his hand form the raven's grasp. "Are you crazy!!"

The same stare, the same reaction and the same silence, Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't stay here and so he stood up, only to stop in his tracks by a gentle touch holding his hand.

Sasuke's eyes averted itself to the floor his lips tightly pressed together. It was livid, Naruto's emotions were to jumble together for his own good and he didn't know how to react to this. Because just like the kittens Sasuke tried to conceal from the whole student body, the raven's eyes shifted toward him, giving him that same look of adoration and pain mixed in.

* * *

So that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it :prays to have some reviews: feed back is great, negative or positive but I hope you liked it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I couldn't control myself. It was on impulse that my fingers outlined his hard abs and running along his impressive 'thorax'. The blonde was hot but was that really the right word to say? Or better yet was it even the right word to think of? His chest, his arms, his back, I couldn't get my hands off of him and that's where I became relentless.

If I could talk, maybe, just maybe I would say that 'I loved him' but that was a laugh. I knew it would have been said because of the spur of the moment. Not because it actually was the type of emotion I was experiencing at the time. Though the blonde mysteriously stayed put and a moan even escaped those luscious lips. There was some temptation in me that wanted to shut those lips up. Pressing mine upon his own but I didn't want to lose him. Not just yet. It would just hurt too much.

"I have to go Sasuke." Naruto stared dubiously at his black hues.

'Don't go!'

"My mom always worries when I'm late!" Naruto couldn't hear him.

'Just stay here with me!'

No one would hear him.

"It's funny. I never imagined I would be talking to you like this." The blonde's genuine smile reflected off my eyes and I couldn't help but push him back down and reflexively enough, my ebony locks merged with his. Leaning heavily on him, it felt like tears were flooding my eyes. The feeling was too lonely.

'Don't leave me.' I want to talk. I want to express my anger, my fears, my anguish and most importantly, my desires but how? I can't. Just hear me! Hear me and I'll be happy!

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Hands reluctantly ran through his hair as if consoling the raven. Naruto didn't understand and who could? Sasuke just wouldn't and couldn't respond. "If you just talk Sasuke then I can…maybe understand you. But you're being difficult."

My hands clenched on to his shoulder. As long as he was here and in my reach, I didn't care what he said. His kindness was enough for me because all this time I never imagined having another one who would stay here and notice me.

Naruto sighed, the book off to the side as Sasuke sort of cuddled with him. He wasn't some kind of doll and he was about to retort to his prying of personal space, but Naruto couldn't do it. He was just to kind. "Can you please let me go Sasuke? I'll promise to talk to you. I know how lonely you are, being up on the roof that is."

His words were reputable. I could tell by his voice. Naruto was the type of person to keep a promise but was that what I really wanted? Maybe there was something more to him that I wanted to understand.

Weakness enough, my hands released his broad shoulders. If escape was what he wanted then it wasn't for me to decide to hold him back. As long as he stood by with that promise than I wouldn't care less.

He was staring at me like some kind of criminal. Cerulean eyes suspicious and meekly aware of the situation at hand as Naruto sat up slowly, cautiously making his way to the door. I thought it was done after that moment but he didn't leave, the blonde still stood at my doorway.

"I'll meet you after school. Maybe we can talk and get to know each other. So I'll meet you on the roof."

I couldn't do that. No one understood me but still…I liked it that way but despite this, I insisted on fulfilling that regard. So I merely nodded at the blonde as he went out on his way.

* * *

The shades of the clouds lingered overhead gave off a positive notion. Even the kittens that slept in a cardboard box seemed to appreciate the weather. Purring soundly, causing Naruto to smile lightly. 

Waiting on the rooftop just like he had said, Naruto hummed a whimsical tune. Trying to forget his best friend that he now ignored.

Kiba was being hotheaded. He didn't or chose not to talk to him and even an accidental collision on the football field resulted in a disaster. P.E. was brutal and of all things it was the season for hard time football. _I'm so lucky._

After a few minutes of waiting, Sasuke had emerged into his line of view with that same passive expression. Naruto tilted his head a bit at the peculiar movements that Sasuke seemed to be making. First the raven had not only kept his eyes on the blonde but also made sure that he was far away from him as possible.

"Um…What are you doing all the way there?" Sasuke was sitting at least 9 feet away from him as he continued to squirm around. "Are you okay?"

The question froze him in place, Sasuke's legs crossed and his dark eyes upon his own. He took a deep breath with an eccentric tone dragging along and Naruto held his breathe. Was he going to talk? Was he actually going to say something?

Sasuke straightened up, his smile evident. "So Naruto, how are you?"

"No way!!" He blurted out, his hands slamming onto the pavement in awe. "Y-You talked. H-How can you—I mean why wouldn't or didn't you talk before?" He was completely astonished with his eyes wide, the sun reflecting off of them.

Sasuke shrugged. "Didn't really have an interest in it."

"That's kind of dumb. How can you not have an interest in talking? When there was a Q&A in class the teachers never called your name and when people actually did call you…you glare and and…." Adrenaline rushed to his head in a snap. The blonde kept going on and on with multiple question that related to each other in numerous ways. They centered on the general question… Why didn't you ever talk in class?

For a while it got rather annoying having Naruto blurt on about trivial questions but Sasuke didn't mind. This was the first time he ever had a _conversation_ with anyone.

Shoving his hands deep into his pocket, Sasuke flipped open his cell phone. His thumb hovered over the keypad but soon enough he started to tap away.

"What are you doing Sasu—"

"What do you like to do?" Sasuke interrupted, setting his phone on his lap.

"Um…" The question came on to him like a load that continued to way down on him. It wasn't because he was uncomfortable. The only thing that bothered him was that he never had an answer to it. "I don't really know."

_**Beep!Beep!**_

Sasuke's phone went off and he started to press the keys. It seemed like he was text messaging but weren't they having a conversation? Why was he multitasking at a time like this? Naruto sighed; the blonde knew he was boring him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in disappointment. "Am I not an interesting person to talk to? What do you think of me Sasuke? Am I that boring?"

His dark eyes remained on the phone but frantically they darted back and forth, Sasuke's thumb ominously pressing random buttons. Silence lingered on for a while as if Sasuke couldn't respond to his question. It was a simple yes or no. That's all he wanted from him.

Sasuke opened his mouth, his words hesitant to escape him. "You're not boring at all. In fact I like you. I think you're the cutest guy in the class. You and me should—" He turned away from the blonde as his phone dropped to the floor. His hands were too preoccupied as he searched for something. It was a binder that appeared in his hands and seconds later Sasuke stood and left.

"Wait!! Sasuke hold on your phone…you left—"

Slam!!

Sasuke disappeared but Naruto couldn't just let him leave like that. Of course, what  
Sasuke had just said was weird but it didn't stop him from standing up with the raven's phone in hand, giving chase.

Sasuke was not to far away. He was just turning a corner toward the parking lot and in estimate time, Naruto knew he would catch up.

Between the two, there was so much connection that Naruto seemed to ignore before. Sasuke had talked to him and even smiled at him, an action that he never displayed for others. Somewhere in him had sparked some kind of emotion that felt both surprised and happy. This sprint was worth it because once he had caught up to him, Naruto could finally say….

"Woah!! S-Sorry!" His footing was caught and Naruto spun around, the other that held him slowing the blonde's momentum. He didn't realize how out of breath he was until hot air reverberated off the chest his face pressed upon.

"Naruto!" It came out of surprise, his voice content. "I was looking for you."

_Wait I have to get this phone to Sasuke. _His arms attempted to push away but the arms that wrapped around him refused to let him go.

"What are you doing?"

He sighed, loosening his grip but made sure he had a firm hold on his arm. "There's something I want from you Naruto."

"Sai what ever it is it has to wait. I got to get this to—"

"Don't worry. Just come with me. I want to speak to you alone."

* * *

This wasn't apart of the plan. Like I predicted it got screwed up and there was one person to blame. 

A flash of light hit his eyes as he slammed into the parking lot. The harsh brightness forced him to skid to a stop, his eyes adjusting before he continued to run. It wasn't that hard to spot what he was looking for. Everyone was gone and he bee-lined his way toward his target, prying the door open.

That mocking smile that flashed before me was disgusting and reflexively, I threw the binder toward him. The wires that forcefully ripped off of its socket dangled freely but he caught it in a blink of an eye.

"Wasn't that from the heart or what? _'You're not boring at all. In fact I like you. I think you're the cutest guy in the class.'_ But BAM!! You cut off the connection out of embarrassment." Itachi leaned back in his seat, placing the microphone up to his lips as he realized a wireless connection was present on his computer. "If I was going to finish that last sentence I would say…" The small speakers placed in Sasuke's backpack reverberated Itachi's words. "… You and me should go in a hotel and fuc—"

I slammed the door and headed toward the sidewalk. There was no way I was going to sit in that car for a minute listening to his nonsense. The walk was about a mile away but that didn't matter. All I wanted was to be as far away from that bastard as possible. Although Itachi didn't give me that choice as his red viper trailed to the side.

The window rolled down, Itachi's sharp eyes met his little brother's gaze. "You know mom's going to yell at me for letting you walk home alone."

The gaze of 'I don't give a shit' clearly displayed in his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have played around with Sasuke's plans but it was to tempting. It was obvious. Having his little brother write him a formal letter to go with this plan had clearly pointed out the interest his brother had for the blonde. All he wanted to do was help.

His pace quickened but the car did the same, easily catching up to him. "Get in the car Sasuke."

I wish I could tell him off. Tell him to stay out of my business and my life but all I can do is glare. What else was there to do? My voice was depleted, my life meaningless and my dreams vanquished. All I had to connect myself to the world was the only person that noticed me.

His head slumped forward, Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he stared at his hands.

I never knew this but my mind wouldn't let go of the blonde's features. His smile that shined so brightly when I talked. It was both happy to see but at the same time, it left me to become remorseful and intolerably lonely.

Because I knew that he'll never hear my true voice. That is if I even had one in the first place.

Sasuke shook his head. What ever he was thinking of, Itachi knew it wouldn't end well. Once Sasuke turned his head toward the car he made a run for it. He was like a child running away from his fears but to that…Itachi didn't understand what his fears could be. He would play around, calling his little brother cruel things but it was all for fun. If he tried to shield Sasuke from the pain of the world then how would he live? That is what Itachi tried to prepare him for but he wasn't ready.

He ran into an alley but it lead nowhere and Itachi stared as Sasuke stared at the wall, leaning his head upon it. Determining if his brother was crying was the hardest thing to do but what could he do?

I'm not strong. I can't do anything without having someone near me…protecting me. My mother and even my own brother have to speak for me. I can never speak for myself. I like a doll almost, being toyed with, being led to a place where I never had an interest in going and that's how my life is going to be like. Without someone near me I'm defenseless and that's what I hated most.

Sasuke lifted his hands to his face. He expected to feel tears escaping his eyes but there was none. The realization of his future was there, plaguing him but he couldn't cry. He wasn't a child anymore and he reminded himself of that.

"Are you all right?" His backpack sounded, reverberating off the walls. "Lets go home… For what I did back there, I'll make it up to you."

I didn't need favors and that wasn't the reason I started toward the car. All I knew was that I needed to get home. To go in my room and lock myself in there for as long as I could.

* * *

For a moment my eyes widened but I couldn't understand why I was so shock. It wasn't because of the girls that gathered around me or the scene that they witness that was supposedly confidential. It was the reaction of the girls that threw me off. 

"It's so cute." Sakura confessed with a glimmer in her eyes.

Ino nodded. "Yeah I can't believe it. Well I wanted to believe it but seeing it is so much better." She giggled and nudged Hinata's arm.

"U-Um I…" She stammered, unsure of what she was actually seeing but as always she went with the crowd. "I think i-it's nice."

They touched each other in the open, smashing their lips for dominancy and even straddled the other's torso. The expected Homo's were actually what everyone thought they were but I couldn't take it anymore. It was turning me on and it actually scared me.

Sasuke pushed through the girls and went into the hallways, a sea of students entering and exiting classes. It was a day of preparation for an upcoming event. It was called 'Presenting the king and queen.' It was a foolish event that portrayed a boy and girl from the senior class, dressing up and frolicking in a skit that would be displayed to the town.

I thought it was foolish and a bore but every year my mother always insisted on seeing it. Maybe because the story focused on dreams and hopes. Maybe she wished for more me to hope that I would get better for some reason. But I didn't have a disease. I just couldn't talk.

"Sasuke."

Instinctively, I turned my head toward the voice. There was no one and my eyes wondered through faces until something yanked my arm away from the crowd. My feet were moving on its own accord, being lead through the halls and shortly being thrown into an empty classroom.

The other turned to lock the door to cease any disruptions that may occur and then faced the raven. "So how are you doing? I haven't seen you for a while." His advances were impotent, Sasuke tried to ignore them by stepping back but the space was limited. He collided with a desk, his eyes a bit stirred with mixed emotions.

Sasuke's gaze was towards the floor and he couldn't blame him for such impudent actions, although he needed his gaze and to see those eyes.

"Come on, look at me. Remember how selfish you use to be before. Be selfish now, look at me and yearn for me." Sai coiled his arms around Sasuke's small torso, pulling him and as he expected, he met his gaze.

I couldn't look in those eyes any longer then 3 seconds. Vomit was building up at the back of my throat, burning through the words that I wanted to say. He disgusted me and in my eyes he was nothing but a nuisance. My eyes glanced toward the floor, plastering itself on a tile as if it was the most important thing in the world.

Having the other ignore his gaze bothered him but not enough to get him upset. He grabbed his chin and turned his head toward him, a murderous look plastered in his eyes.

"I see your upset but you won't be half as upset when I tell you this." Before he continued he made sure his hold around the raven was secure. "I talked to Naruto and it seems he doesn't know anything about you and your little _secrets_. "

Naruto? How or when did this happen? I never had the knowledge of them even talking to each other before. But despite that I couldn't get it out of my mind. My secrets…the secrets I hold were now being threatened to be revealed.

"From what I see in your eyes I can clearly read you." He smiled. "You're worried and Naruto's actually important to you am I right?"

I was pressed firmly against his chest and yet it wasn't the cause of my suffocation. I didn't know or couldn't think of a reason why Naruto was so important or if he even is important. He was the person who saw me but was he the person who would save me…No! I can save myself I'm not a damn baby! But Sai, he's planning something. I could feel it in my veins.

With a hand pressing upon the small of his back, the other hand trailed up to his neck, fingers streaming through Sasuke's silky black hair. He slowly pulled him closer as he leaned in close until his lips reached his ear. "You don't want me to tell him do you?" His hot breathe caressed his skin but the only thing he felt was anger. Deceit was going into the mix and Sasuke was trapped in the corner.

His lips mingled closely, threatening to come closer and it did. He could feel those lips centering on his neck, warmth succumbing to his nape as Sai pulled him in. Sasuke's shuttered once Sai sucked on his pulse attempting to elicit soft moans. Although, Sai knew that the only reaction he could get out of him was his fingers that curled into his shirt.

"I won't tell Naruto your secrets if…." Sai hesitated, taking in Sasuke's smooth skin as his lips outlined his neck. "…If you agree to a proposition I came up with."

* * *

End of chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like it. Sorry the chapters coming in late but then I have a job and they're not giving me a day off. Damn them. Hehe oh well I hope you stick around. Oh and for the two homo's that the girls were watching will be revealed later on. Hope you didn't forget about them lol. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay now I think my last chap was a bit confusing but this one will kind of make it a bit clear...I hope. Well it's going to get confusing for some parts but as always I'll make it all clear in the next chap. So here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

The charade went on and this time there was no mistakes. Itachi swore he would say everything that I text. There were temptation that he would have taken to say something absolutely perverted, thanks to the idiotic questions the blonde spat out but like he promised, he limited himself. I made sure of that as I always kept my fingers upon the power switch.

Naruto sighed, his head leaning heavily on his knees, loosely curling his hands around them. "I haven't really done anything yet. I want to center my career in graphics I guess."

Every reply would take longer and longer for me to respond. I was only limited to 180 words per text so for Itachi to interpret what I meant would be rather difficult. But he was smart. That was the only reason why I picked him to be _my_ voice.

"I'm rather diverging on what I want right now." Itachi was rather big with words, which left the blonde to raise his head in question. "From literary arts to the medical field, I'm not settled on a career pathway right now but you…I want to know who you would be spending your time with?"

That wasn't what I put. I didn't ask that question but it did trail my mind. Itachi was good at reading my thoughts and so to speak, my eyes. Maybe from my wording he could tell I wanted to know who was his ideal 'lover'. Though, hearing it come from Itachi, it still sounded perverted.

His head leaned heavily on his knees, his eyes towards the ground. They were distant, trying to find an answer to a question he never though about before. But Sasuke was talking to him. He had to answer.

"What do you mean by that question?"

My fingers hesitated as they hovered over the phone but _my_ voice sounded and my mouth had to move. "I meant…who do you think you'll spend your life with? Is there a certain characteristic of a person that you like or maybe a typical personality?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

That's a question I myself wanted to know but maybe it was out of curiosity. Sasuke sent the text, waiting for Itachi to answer. "Just curious."

"Well…" Naruto started with eyes of bewilderment. "Maybe someone who cared about me and who likes Ramen."

"Ramen?"

It was a subject he loved to talk about. Food was Naruto's priority. When the subject arose Naruto straightened his posture with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Everyone gets sick of Ramen when you eat it to much but for me I eat it 24/7. I love the stuff and it's cheap."

"I like Ramen." My hand wanted to tear through the phone. The hints Itachi was giving off was obvious and it wasn't on my own accord. 'Say what I send' that's what I wrote on a piece of paper in capital letters. So why wasn't he going along with the plan damn it!

"You do?" Naruto said in an even tone. "I thought you didn't like anything or anyone?"

"I like things and I like someone."

"Who do you like?"

"Is that even a question to ask? I like—" I didn't know if he would say his name but that was a chance I wasn't willing to take. So, turning the speakers off, I stood to leave. It was getting dark with the sun setting beautifully in the Nile Blue sky. The trees façade portrayed the scenery marvelously with the darkened leaves edging out the sun as it gradually disappeared.

"Why did you stop talking?"

My eyes stared at the vista, attempting to ignore his question but it was a difficult task. In accord to my desire, my eyes fell toward him, feasting on his expression that was rather cute. I didn't want to use the phone again, fearing Itachi would say something stupid so I pointed toward the sun. Maybe he was smart enough to read between the lines.

"What about the sun? I know it's getting dark but I like staying at the park at night. It's peaceful when you're alone but it's enjoyable when you're with someone. Are you going home?"

Did he want me to stay? It was hard to read but how would they talk after that? I didn't want to think of a solution so I shook my head in refusal and turned to leave, but it triggered Naruto to stand and walk beside me, his eyes straining to pull me in. That was one of the reasons why I turned my head away but restraining my temptations, now that was my ultimate weakness.

"Why don't you want to stay?"

'_Because I'm afraid I'm going to drive you away from me.' _

"Is your parents going to get mad or something. If that's the case then maybe I can come over and— Woah! Sasuke where are we going?"

Temptation won and I hated that but I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. I grabbed his arm, unwillingly dragging him toward the sidewalk where Itachi's car was parked. The windshield was tinted, preventing him from seeing brother's expression but I knew what he was thinking. 'What the hell is he doing? Where does he think he's bringing him?' That was all of the questions that would cross my mind but I knew what I was doing. I knew what I needed and importantly enough…

I knew what I wanted.

* * *

"He's going overboard." Itachi pointed out with his arms crossed over the stirring wheel, his chin boringly leaning upon it as he observed the two walking away. "You know he's going home which is, might I add…empty."

In the passenger seat, the occupant shrugged with a smile. "How interesting…you're point is?"

"I would portray some jealousy going on in your point of view. Am I right?"

"Somewhat."

"So?" He urged on with a fixed stare.

"There's nothing to worry about. Naruto has his limits and Sasuke has his weaknesses. It's comprehensibly frank that nothing's going to happen." It was like he was forcing the words out of his mouth. His conclusion was not accurate and to that, Itachi quirked his lips up into a smirk.

"Nothing's going to happen?" Itachi teasingly questioned.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then let's make a wager."

He turned his head toward the older Uchiha, quite interested. "Name it."

"Sai, you're way in over your head. I know what' s going on but…Sasuke isn't a person you can easily control and that's why you're going to lose."

* * *

Before the shadows, laid two figures that sat at the edge of the roof, staring down at a blonde and a forceful raven leading him somewhere. For a moment they stared without a word being said until a laugh penetrated the silence.

"What's so funny?" He sternly said, his eyes distinctively narrowed.

The blonde leaned in close, nuzzling his lips upon the other's neck, a soft but seductive whisper hitting his ears. "Don't you think it's cute? Doesn't it remind you of someone?"

The red head laid his hand gently on his cheek as he pulled his face into a passionate kiss. As always it seemed he had no interest in the moment at all. His eyes were open the whole time. He didn't even flinch when the blonde suddenly pulled him yearningly, depriving him of air as his tongue attempted to lick the back of his throat.

"Hmph…S-Stop it already." Voice monotone, the blonde listened to the order and reluctantly pulled away.

He bit his bottom lip in disappointment. Seducing the red head was the hardest part and even more so, ripping his clothes off and fucking him to a world unseen was out of the question. It broke the blonde apart having to restrain himself due to orders but he didn't want to upset him.

"Sasori…"

"What is it?"

Deidara leaned his head upon his shoulder and sighed heavily. "Do you wish we had those days again?"

"Those days?"

An index finger pointed toward the two boys that walked hand in hand. Even though the expression of the two was unseen, their actions were comprehensible.

"You know… _those days_."

Sasori was getting annoyed. How should he know what the other was talking about? "What are you trying to say Deidara?"

"The days where we tried to figure out who was going to be the Uke and Seme."

The hand that supported the weight that leaned heavily on him almost fail to hold them up as the surprising reply caught him off guard. The passive expression lightly contorted but he recollected himself.

"You're an idiot."

Deidara pouted. "That's mean."

"You knew I was always on top. There was no question as to who was going to be dominate because it always me."

Deidara would have thought differently of that. He had the strength to hold Sasori down a strip him of not only his clothes but his pride as well. He wanted the chance to show him that he could have been on top, to be the person to seduce and elicit undesirable moans from those lips but Deidara held back for some reason.

"You want to try?" Sasori spoke in a gentle manner as a smile crossed his features.

"Try what?" A smirk of his own plastered on his lips, his tongue slowly licking at them.

A murmur of a laugh subtly sounded. There was always an attraction that he couldn't explain but Sasori liked the magnetism that pulled him in. The spark of their lips sent a jolt of desire that clenched on to his body but he would never in a million years tell him that. It would only entice Deidara's own desires and that would lead to insubordination. He had his toy tamed, his movements corresponding with his own when ever he asked for it.

Dominance was his field and with a rough push of his chest, Sasori directed the blonde away from the edge and onto his back. The temptation, the alluring and intoxicating fire that wouldn't escape him, caused Sasori to swing his leg over and straddle Deidara's torso.

"I'm winning." He teased. His fingers accentuating his words as they slowly went up his hips, dragging towards his chest as he lifted his shirt off of him. Bare, that's what he wanted to see and that's what Deidara wanted as well.

There tongues mingled for a long while, tasting the aspiration that locked away for to long. "I wonder…" His breath was caught as lips overlapped them and shutting him up.

"Wonder…" Sasori hoarsely responded. "Wonder what?" Sasori pressed into him, his chest smothering his own as his breathing seemed to be constricted. The waves of heat that clouded his mind had lost his train of thought but Deidara tried to fight off his forceful kisses, turning his head slightly to speak.

"If Sasuke would be the dominant one."

Why talk about another guy when they were about to fuck the living hell out of each other. It didn't make sense but Sasori knew he wasn't too bright so he let it go for now.

He would punish him thoroughly tonight but for now he tangled his fingers into his blonde locks. That mere action triggered Deidara to open his mouth and the opportune moment appeared as Sasori plunged his tongue into it. As if licking the roof of his mouth wasn't enough, Sasori lifted his head off of the ground, tasting him thoroughly.

"Ahh…S-Saso—" It was hard to breathe but he was able to gasp for air when Sasori detached their lips. Instead, his eyes stared down at him for a long while.

"Do you want to continue?"

Deidara raised a brow, a slight blush upon his face. "O-Of course I do."

"Then lets not talk about Sasuke or Naruto. It's obvious by Sasuke's inability to speak that Naruto will be on top."

Sasori was always right when it came to these things but looking back, Naruto seemed too timid to be that way. For all he knew Naruto could be straight but converting always was Sasuke's strength. So who knew what was going to happen, thanks to Itachi they got to know all that was happening in Sasuke's world but now Deidara wanted to focus on his world.

"Sasori…"

"Quiet." He got up, pulling the blonde with him as he eagerly went into the house. "Save your energy Deidara because after tonight you won't be able to talk due to…." He smirked wickedly. "Well, let's just say its punishment for your stupid questions."

Deidara dared not to retort, all he did was follow as he was pushed into the room. His thoughts went wild, imagining exactly what his punishment was. But for all he knew, that punishment was going to be enthralling.

* * *

The sheets were thrown off of his bed, the blonde falling back into the cushions. With eyes of astonishment his lips were sealed without a word forming in his head. The thoughts were focus on the present. Where he was and how was it all going to turn out. Was this some kind of punishment that god plagued him with.

The other joined him on the bed, his legs caging his hips in a profound manner that Naruto didn't understand. All the way to his house, Sasuke didn't say a word to him. He had thrown his backpack off to the side and then targeted in on him. Sasuke changed, his mood and his eyes looked at him in a different way now.

"S-Sasu—hmph…" Why was he doing this? His words were trapped by the connection of their lips. If it wasn't for his fingers interlacing with his hair, locking him in place and depriving him of any movement, Naruto could have stopped this. He didn't know how but it would go along the lines of knocking Sasuke out with a sudden fist to the face. Then everything would end there. His tongue, his devouring notion of his kiss and possibly their friendship, but this. He couldn't take it anymore.

"S-Stop it Sasuke!!"

* * *

I never knew what I was doing. All I can focus on was having him, wanting him and making him belong to me. His words couldn't reach me. I was lost in a desire that prevented me to escape and I forced him to love me. To kiss me and to restrain him of any refusal that he may have. He was mine.

No one was going to take him and even if it sounded crazy I didn't care. My own temptations held me to do things I wasn't aware of. Of course I could feel him struggle against my advances. As I kissed him, his lips rejected me but I pushed on and now my eyes laid upon the shirt that covered his body. His clothes was in the way and that's where my fingers mingled, finding a way to get them off.

"Sasuke!! Sasuke please!!" They were desperate cries. I could hear them but the words were incomprehensible. The main focus was what I wanted, something that was deprived from me for years. My choices, something I desired for once and something I did on my own accord. No one controlled me on this sudden decision and what I wanted was right before me. My voice was heard…or so I thought.

"S-Stop. Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

My name. I could hear it but my lips didn't complied with his demand. I forced to drain out the noise, my heart racing for more. My fingers curled tightly around his arms when he struggled against me, my lips attempting to burn his unmarred skin. I wanted to control myself and yet my body craved for him like a drug. I was addicted.

"No!! Just stop!! Just—"

"Sasuke!" It wasn't his voice anymore. Someone else called my name and before I realized it, I was pulled away from a sobbing Naruto. Hands were holding me back because it seemed I was trying to fight them off. I wanted to go back to him, to hold him in my arms again but then I realized…Naruto didn't want to come near me.

Instead Sai had taken my place, consoling the blonde with an arm around his shoulder. It infuriated me to the point where I tried to punch Sai across the face but his own flesh and blood prohibited the action. He was being dragged out of the room and Itachi practically threw him out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"What do you think you were doing?" Itachi demanded.

Sasuke leaned heavily on the railing, his eyes staring out at the bottom floor. Itachi couldn't believe he would go that far but luckily Sasuke was back to normal. It seemed that way as his dark hues met his little brother's remote gaze.

"Did you want to hurt him?"

'_No.'_

"Sasuke, did you want to make him cry?"

'_I never wanted that.'_

"Were you even aware of what the hell you were doing to him!" He was raising his voice this time and the anger that stirred in him was futile. Sasuke was in a different world that resided in his own subconscious. He thought about Naruto, taking in the last words that Itachi had said to him. Did he knew what he was doing? Was he aware?

At that he had smiled, his hair concealing that smirk as he tilted his head forward.

"Listen to me Sasuke…Were you aware of what you were doing!!"

* * *

Weird chapter I know but that's how I roll. Oh and for the Deidara and Sasori part haha…. I put that part for a reason and there is some confusion but next chapter it'll all be explained. Hehe. So I hope you liked it.

P.S. If you don't get it then tell me so I can clear things up for you. But the answers will be to some extent due to I don't want to give the story away lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My mother wanted me to stay home, demanding that I remain in bed for numerous of reasons. It was to hot outside or the fact that I wasn't quite sturdy when I walked was one of the excuses she put on me. There was too much concern weighed down on me and I didn't fight back. Instead I hid under the covers like a little child until she left.

"Where do you think you're going? You're under surveillance." As I was about to escape, Itachi had to go and ruin everything. My eyes remained on my destination, which was the stairs that led to the outside world.

"Where are you going?" Itachi questioned as if he was going to get an audible answer. "Are you going to apologize to Naruto? That is, do you want me to apologize for you?"

Of course not! I can't even look at him and for numbers of reasons. What I did was something I regretted but I wouldn't take it back. Naruto was that special person that would heal me. So to speak, he was my inspiration, not some kind of skit or my mother's inspirational stories…just Naruto.

Itachi tried so hard to read me but it was futile. I turned my head away from him and broke our gaze, walking down stairs and slamming the door as I made my way outside. For once my mother was right, it was hot outside and despite only wearing a black t-shirt and denim shorts, I still felt the waves of heat seeping into my skin.

I couldn't breathe, it seemed like and I proceeded down the pathway until I felt dizzy. Leaning onto a tree, I took deep and steady breathes, focusing my eyes upon the sidewalk. My vision was blurred for a second but I closed my eyes, forcing my self to clear my vision. I was half way toward my destination and every step felt like murder. My chest was begging for air. Every deep breath I took restrained me from taking another step until my focus directed on the red viper that pulled upon the curb.

The window rolled down, revealing eyes I really didn't want to see right now. "You look like shit. C'mon Sasuke. I'll take you to where ever you need to go."

This time I didn't fight back or be stubborn. I went into the car and on a piece of paper; I scribbled the name to where I wanted to go. He nodded. My vision wasn't quite clear yet but I leaned my head back to relax. It helped a little and my breathing steadied with a light thumping of my heart echoing in my ear.

"Were here." At that, I opened the car door and went on my way. I didn't bother to explain why I was here; I just went in and after getting a few things, went out of the grocery store and back into the car. Pulling away from the curb, I narrowed my eyes on a snickering Itachi who tried to recede such laughter.

"You are going to apologize to him but you didn't bring your backpack. So how am I going to talk _my_ way out of _your_ problem?" He scoffed, keeping his eyes on the road.

Though, to say it that way opened my eyes. At first I thought I had a voice, that I was independent and I had something that I never had in my entire life but it was a stupid dream. I was still being that baby that everyone took care of and even my brother pointed it out for me. He didn't mean to but I caught on and I practically ran out of the car when it came to a halt.

It was such a girlie move, to run out on him like that. I was hopeless and the hallways I ran through depicted the emptiness of not only my heart but also my future. I had no life. It was run by everyone I was with and no matter how much I wanted to scream. How much I wanted to run my own life. My voice hindered me the chance.

The soft murmur of what I knew best hit my ears as I rammed into the door and stumbled on my 'spot.' My legs grew weak and I fell to my knees. The life that I thought I had was caving in on me. Worst of all Sai was trying to take my mother's place in school. Thanks to him and his stupid decision to go on a stroll in the park, I bumped into Naruto. Then everything was messed up and the blonde cry. I didn't mean to and I was so sorry but I can't take it back anymore.

At some point in time I had felt tears stream down my face. I was gasping for air and I leaned my head upon the concrete, attempting to stop the trembling that crawled throughout my body. I didn't know how to say how much I was sorry and my lips formed the words although nothing came out.

Something licked at my face and I looked up to see Malili approaching me. She was a beautiful but fragile black and white kitten. I had found her in back of a dumpster with a broken leg but now, after a month of rehabilitation, she seemed fine. She still had that little limp to her step but I picked her up with a light smile on my face.

These kittens gave me strength and they all surrounded me, attempted to get my attention. Just like me, they had no voice. They opened my eyes that if they could live then maybe…just maybe I could….

"Sasuke?" My breath was caught at the sound of my name. I wanted to disappear so I remained where I were. My back face to him as I tried to ignore his advances toward me.

"Sasuke you were absent for 3 classes. Were you up here the whole time?"

'_No.'_

"Were you ditching class?"

'_My mother didn't want me to come.'_

"Sasuke…." He said with worry. "Don't you know that if you don't come to class your grades will drop?"

'_Why do you care so much? Don't you hate me?'_

His hand lay heavily on my shoulder but I didn't respond. I didn't want to take the time to look back because in my eyes I didn't need to. He was supposed to be ignoring me and better yet, stop talking to me. Why was he even here? This was my spot and Malili purred in my arms with big golden eyes staring up at me.

'_Just get away from me.'_ I mused, my eyes shut tightly as I wished him gone but he was right in front of me, looking at me like I was some kind of criminal.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

'_No.'_

"Do you want me to get the nurse?"

'_Just get away.'_

His hands were firmly pressed upon my shoulder and it wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realized he was holding me up. I couldn't breathe; my head slumped into the blonde's chest as I gasped for air.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" He frantically said but all I heard was his heart thumping rapidly. The warmth of his body was enough to make me smile until everything went black. I just couldn't breathe anymore.

* * *

"This is enough!!! I'm not doing anything anymore!!" Naruto was gasping with rage, his words coming out like bullets.

Despite the yells he was getting, Sai kept his composure. "Relax. It's not your fault."

"I know it's not my fault!! It's yours!"

An accusing finger directed right at Sai but he wasn't fazed a bit. "It's no ones fault Naruto. Sit down."

"No!! I'm through with this! Sasuke's sick and you told me—"

"It doesn't matter what I told you." His eyes were passive and Naruto narrowed his eyes to the floor. They were getting annoyed with his whining and with a hush of a woman; Naruto's anger subsided by a fraction. Nails sank into the wooden armrest, his leg tapping profusely as he impatiently bit his lower lip.

"You need to pee or something?" Itachi motioned toward the bathroom down the hall.

Blue eyes were drenched in venom as they now targeted the eldest Uchiha who only shook his head. The blonde was getting to worked-up. It was like seeing his mother in that chair but instead she would have paced back and forth. He didn't mind the pacing but it was that look of worry that bothered him most.

Naruto got up from his chair like rapid fire. He couldn't wait anymore and he rushed down the hall only to be pulled back into place. "Let go!!"

"You can't go in." Itachi warned.

"I don't care! I'll do what I want! This is stupid just let me—"

"Excuse me!" A delicate voice broke through the wails of anger. "Concerning Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, I will like to speak to a family member or at best I would like to see his parents if they are—"

"My mother's not present at the moment." Itachi cut her off as he let go of Naruto. "But I'm his older brother. What ever information you need I have and what ever you have to say to my mother you can address it to me as well."

"I see." She scribbled some kind of gibberish on her clipboard and pointed toward an office where the two entered. Itachi sat across from the doctor who placed her glasses on the table, unloosening her hair that was tied up in a bun. She first flipped through the papers. Once in a while her eyes would glanced over to Itachi and then, after a few minutes, she put down the documents and lent out a hand.

"I'm Shizune and I'll be your brother's new physician. His old physician, Tsunade, has been taking a leave of absent for a while. You should know that she is you brother's teacher."

Itachi nodded. "Yes, she's been watching him at school. I have been informed of this."

"So now I have to tell you this. You have to be careful. Sasuke, as you may already know, is diagnosed with Aphonia."

"Yes I know that."

"Alright, seeing that were on the same page you know that it may be involved with a tumor."

Itachi shook his head. He had been hearing this for some time now and the thought bothered him. "Yes but Tsunade had said it was a rare thing to see for someone Sasuke's age. His speech was taken away and that was all he was plagued with so bring up a tumor. What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying be prepared for the worst because Sasuke seems to not be waking up at the moment."

"Not waking up?!"

Shizune could hear the stress in his tone of voice and she raised a hand. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll awake within the hour but if he lays dormant for to long we must take immediate action."

"And what does that mean?"

She stayed quiet for a while. Her eyes searching for a way to put it lightly but there was no other form of words to say. With anxious eyes looking back at her, she sighed. "We may have to operate and the chance of living isn't to high. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Naruto was finally able to see Sasuke after the doctor was finished talking to Itachi. It was foolish as to how the doctors ran this place. Having to wait was the most dreadful thing he had ever done in his life but now, his eyes laid upon Sasuke. He was sleeping soundly, with a calm expression upon his face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. What ever I did I'm so sorry." It was the only thing he could say. As his hands warped tightly around Sasuke's fingers, he prayed for him to get better. He didn't know what was going on but the only thing that he could understand was that Sasuke wasn't well.

"The next day will come and things will look up. All you have to do is hope." He muttered a saying that his mother frequently said to him when he was a child. Every time something bad would happen to him or life was bringing him down. His mother, with a wholesome smile on her face, said those words with a delicate tone. "All I have to do is hope."

Squeezing his hands even tighter, the blonde leaned those fingers upon his forehead, muttering out simple prayers. Sasuke's hands were cold as ice and Naruto wondered why they didn't turn down the AC. It seemed like no one paid attention to Sasuke, which made Naruto angry.

Through the days that past by, Sasuke seemed like a friend to him. Unlike Kiba or Choji, Sasuke was the person that understood him. He asked him questions about his life and everything about him. For once, he wanted to know the person that everyone ruled out. Instead of seeing his kind, gentle and ambitious traits, everyone thought of him as a clone but never Sasuke. He wanted to know the true Naruto Uzumaki that no one saw.

"Sasuke please wake up." Naruto was on the verge of tears but being a man, he held it in. "Just wake up Sasuke. I'll do anything. Just wake up." Hope. That's what was supposed save him but Naruto was having doubts. He prayed and prayed but nothing happened. He just wanted him to wake up.

Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke's hand and suddenly he flinched. Sasuke's fingers twitched a bit, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Sasuke!!" He practically shouted as he stood. "Sasuke are you awake!? Sasuke!!" He didn't want to lose him just yet but the way he shouted attracted the nurse's attention. With a clipboard in hand, she barged into the room and moved Naruto aside.

"Mr. Uchiha can you hear me?" A beam of light flashed into the raven's eyes, the nurse prying his eyelid open, a flashlight in hand as a worried blonde glanced over her shoulder.

_Was there hope?_ Naruto asked himself as he strained to look at the raven but the way Sasuke motionlessly responded was agonizing. If he didn't wake up right now, Naruto was going to lose all faith. He just couldn't see the person that truly knew him disappear so suddenly. So he prayed. Naruto clamped his hands tightly together and prayed for dear life, hoping for Sasuke to open his eyes.

* * *

Sasori glanced over at Itachi. He was slumped over, his hands entwined with one another as his chin leaned heavily upon them. As for his eyes, they were tightly shut as if he was….

"Are you praying?" Sasori raised a brow at the unusual behavior.

Peeking an eye open, he gave off a light smile. "I would change any habit that I might have, just for the sake of seeing him alive."

"What did the doctor tell you?"

Itachi flinched at the inquiry, really not in the mood to talk about it. "It's nothing serious."

"I find your words hard to believe." Sai chimed in, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"He's going to wake up."

Sasori shook his head. "Praying is not going to do anything. God is a figment of everyone's imagination and you know it. So stop with such a habit and go in that room."

"I can't."

"Why not." Sasori demanded with a broad tone.

Itachi thought long and hard. If anything, he thought of what Sasuke would do in his position. At best, he was good at that sort of thing. To guess what his little brother was thinking of and putting those thoughts into audible words. Although, his mind totally shut done. For Sasuke's sake, Itachi fairly understood that his little brother wanted him to stay as far away from _him_ as possible.

At the long period of silence, Sasori nudged him. "So are you going to tell me your lame excuse?"

"It's not a lame excuse."

"Then tell me."

Itachi hated this persistent side of his cousin but he let out an exasperated sigh, which earned him a glare. "Sasuke is stronger then you think. He can't talk but he _says_ so much just by those eyes alone." There was a long pause before he began again. " He just doesn't want me in there."

Deidara, who sat right next to Sasori, breathed out a sigh of his own. "I saw it in a show once. Maybe if you talk to him for a long while then maybe he'll wake—"

"Talking wouldn't solve anything. It'll just hurt him more. Don't you get it? I was Sasuke's voice. It was by mere miracle that Naruto was in so much distress that he didn't even noticed my voice. If anything, Sasuke would want to conceal that secret to his grave."

Itachi's words soaked in for a bit, Sasori and Deidara putting it to great consideration to end the conversation there. However, Sai choked out a rigid laugh, his eyes directed to the closed door where Naruto and Sasuke was currently in.

Sai hated this whole predicament. He remembered a time where he would be at the raven's side and for some reason, jealousy sunk in as his face contorted in a glare.

"This is bullshit." He kicked himself off the wall and headed toward the door. Naruto's time was up and it was his turn to have a little alone time with him and maybe, just maybe he'll wake up by his words.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasori didn't bother to stand up and stop him. He knew that his words would do it for him. "Sasuke hates you more then any of us. Or so to say, he hates you 100 times then us."

His hands trembled, restraining himself from punching the wall in front of him. "It wasn't my fault."

"You led him to all this."

"I just wanted to help."

Itachi wanted to stop this before it got out of hand but Sasori had those eyes of determination. As if he wanted to pry something out of Sai. Maybe it was guilt that he was trying to search for and by the looks of it. Sasori was going to get more then enough guilt then he expected.

Sasori locked eyes with the raven as he spun around. "Your stupid games led up to this. Didn't you learn from the last time that you'd never win? Sasuke will never love you."

It was like some kind of turn of events. Sai was walking away from the door and down the corridor like some pitiful fool. He was stronger then this and he would have fought back but he knew some of this was his fault. "It's not out of jealousy." He muttered to his self. "I just wanted to help."

He knew that eyes were plastered on his departure but as a nurse ran past him and toward Itachi and the others, he stopped in his tracks.

The nurse's voice echoed throughout the corridor, her eyes searching franticly. "Doctor. Room number 206, Sasuke Uchiha! We need a doctor there immediately! Where is Shizune-sama! Sasuke Uchiha is unstable!"

* * *

Nooooo!!! What happened to you Sasuke?! Well sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoyed and thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming lol. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"This can't be! No you can't! Let me go! I'm going to stay with him!! Just leave me alone!!" Machines whistled out of control as doctors scurried to the young Uchiha who remained unconscious. While everything seemed so out of control, the security guards struggled to get Naruto out of the room. He bucked and thrashed his way back toward Sasuke but with much needed force; he wasn't only thrown out of the room but was thrown out of the hospital.

"This is stupid! Let me back in!" He argued, but the guards stood their ground, forcing Naruto to turn on his heels to leave. The two men kept a good eye on him until he turned a corner and disappeared. There was no way he was going to just walk away from this. He wanted to be there for him just like Sasuke had when everyone –including his friends- ignored him. Just staying by his side made Naruto happy and now he had to return that happiness no matter what.

Naruto sat on the concrete floor, peering around the corner toward the guards. Every 10 minutes or so, he would check if they had given up and left, but nothing. They remained where they were until 3 hours had passed.

His eyes were drifting a sleep at that point but a light nudge had awoken him. Dark eyes stared down at him as his hands were placed on his hips. He motioned toward the door, cocking his head back as if telling me to go in.

"Are you sure they're gone Itachi?" By the looks of it, the coast was clear. After getting up and dusting himself off, Naruto started toward the hospital but with the lack of a companion, he turned his head. "Aren't you coming?"

He didn't say a word but shook his head no. Itachi was already heading off somewhere and Naruto shrugged. What ever Itachi was doing or where ever he was going was none of his business. But he wondered why Itachi wasn't with Sasuke at a time like this.

Rushing but cautiously dodging numerous nurses and Doctors, Naruto got to Sasuke's room. He was right there, staring at the closed door but his feet couldn't respond. He couldn't walk in to see him because every inch of his body trembled in fear.

What if Sasuke really was sick? If he was going to stay in that bed and never wake up. Then what? Was this false hope that some day or some point in time, Sasuke will wake up and start talking to him again? With that same smile that Naruto cherished so much. He wanted to see him but the fear of seeing him asleep or worse, dead, halted any attempts to step into the room.

"Just go in. Everything's going to be fine. He's going to be awake and smiling right at me. Just open the door." He convinced him self, closing his eyes tightly as his hands inched toward the doorknob. The images that started to plague him caused his fingers to coil up into a fist, denying his words that seemed to be so true. He wanted them to be true, to see Sasuke awake, but this feelings.

"Sasuke."

This feeling of losing him hurt so much.

"Sasuke."

Naruto tried to breathe. The thought was killing him.

"Sasuke!!" There was one point in time where his nightmares urged him to run away. To turn his back on Sasuke and forget about him like everyone else had. But as his feet started to move on its own accord, he found himself slamming into the room with brute force, revealing nothing but an empty bed.

"Sasuke!" Frantically, his eyes searched the room. He was nowhere to be found and his life, his prayers and his friend seemed to die. Was he dead? They wouldn't have moved him if he was still alive so he must be….

"No." The life he once had with him. That appealing and fascinating life with Sasuke vanished and he fell to his knees. His hand falling helplessly to his sides, Naruto stared at the empty bed, his eyes vacant. "Sasuke you can't be dead. You just can't be."

What was once a nightmare became reality and crumbling before him was a life he was actually happy with. He lost a friend that understood him and stood by him no matter what he did or said. Sasuke was his special person but now…now everything was gone.

"This isn't fair. This isn't fair!!" The room was caving in on him. He curled up into a ball, his head heavily leaning on the ground as he tried to conceal the tears that escaped his eyes. "Please don't do this." This feeling of lost. He hated it and hated himself. Naruto never even realized that he was screaming Sasuke's name until a doctor attempted to pry him off the floor.

"You have to be quiet." She said in a calm voice.

Naruto escaped her grasp, remaining on the floor. "Sasuke." He mumbled.

"You have to go outside."

"Sasuke."

"Please just please go outside." She urged the boy to stand but he was being persistent. All he did was mumble, his face toward the floor as he tried to shield himself from something he was trying to hide from. What ever made him tremble so much was something she couldn't understand but the whispered word that escaped his lips, hit her ears, her eyes softening.

"I want to see him." Naruto finally said as his words muffled into his sleeves.

"See who?"

"Sasuke!! I want to see Sasuke!!" This trivial game was over. He exploded at the nurse who took a step back. Even though it was wrong to yell, he just had to see him. He just had to be near him even if he was dead.

"Sasuke is unable to have any visitors. He's….He's…." The doctor struggled to form the words and Naruto couldn't watch her anymore. The more she struggled, the more his tears streaked his face and every time her eyes averted toward the floor, Naruto clenched his chest.

"W-Wait!!" The doctor shouted after him as he ran out of the room and into the corridor.

* * *

The little mews that he received from the adorable kittens brought him to smile. After a week had passed the kittens that now played in his arms, softened his demeanor. Naruto didn't realize this but to others he seemed cold and forced himself to be an outcast. Not like he wasn't already but still. He remained quiet, glaring at everyone he saw and acted more and more like Sasuke's old self every day. 

One day, when Naruto was slumping upon his locker, staring at nothing in particular. Kiba who, astonishingly enough put on a smile, surprisingly visited him. He counted the weeks that the brunette had ignored him, abusing him with those glowering eyes and now he's trying to act friendly with a smile.

Naruto wasn't fazed by such a despicable gesture. Kiba had lent out an outstretched hand, expecting the blonde to take it as he happily said: "A truce."

It was stupid. Like hell that he was going to shake that hand after everything he done. Naruto couldn't easily forget the mockery that made everyone turn against him and who could forget the intentional tackle during P.E. that nearly knocked him out.

"What truce?" Naruto inquired.

"Come on Naruto. We've been friends sense grade school. You want to forget everything and be friends again?"

_Why should I?_ He maliciously thought with a distasteful look in his eyes. He couldn't forgive him for what he tried to do to Sasuke. So it was understandable when Naruto slammed his foot into the locker, a loud echoing shrill catching a lot of attention as he kicked himself off of it.

"What's the big deal dude?" At this, Kiba retract his arm to his side, a fist forming.

Making sure he met his gaze, Naruto put on the most intimidating glare he had ever made before and snarled. "All these years you told me to do things that I wasn't comfortable with!" He could see a crowd forming around them but Naruto kept on going. "I wanted to be your friend because I thought you were so cool! I thought you were the greatest friend I ever had! Even though I played tricks on people, hurt their feelings and above all listened to you just so you could be entertained, I still thought you were cool! How lame was I to think such a stupid thing!"

"Naruto hold on. You—"

"No!" He quickly interrupted. "I had it with your brainwash shit! I had it! Everything ended when you tried or should I say, dared me to pull one over on Sasuke Uchiha. You tried to make me embarrass him because all of you thought he was different and weird but you all are wrong!!!!" He didn't notice this but the crowd gathered around him-expecting a fight to brew- flinched at his statement. No one understood why he was defending the dumbass punk that eyed everyone down. He was the one who should deserve this verbal abuse, not the brunette.

He had glares coming everywhere he turned but he remained plastering his brutal stare down at Kiba who stood there, dumbfounded at his so-called friend. "You don't get it! You all should die! You all should go to hell!!"

It was the most horrible thing he could say but at that time, that's what he really thought. Sasuke didn't deserve to die. Hell was right down stairs, walking in the hallways because now, Naruto was in Sasuke's shoes.

He knew now how people treated him, how they all ignored him and gave him that look of defiance. Naruto knew how painful it was, to come to school and look at all those faces that were draped with hatred for him. And worst of all, Naruto was one of those people who had done that before.

A purr shook him back into reality and he tickled the kitten's belly, her paws playfully scratching at it. "Sasuke bought you food that time…when he …." The mere image of Sasuke falling ill in his arms caused him to flinch but he forced himself to smile. "Lucky thing no one comes up here. They would have tried to kick you all out of here but I'll protect you now. I'll never let them hurt you."

He had to…He just had to protect the one thing Sasuke had loved most and he promised himself that.

"He really loves you guys. He bought all the expensive cat food. Jezz, these things cost about 3 dollars each." He opened the preservative can food and set it in front of them but oddly enough, they just stared at the door behind him. "Aren't you guys hungry?" He asked as if they were going to answer.

Instead of chowing it down like starving animals, they ran away from the food and toward the door. His heart had skipped a beat. They wouldn't just run to anyone and the only person that they ever knew would have been…

"Sasuke?" Naruto was baffled for a moment as he refused to look back at the door. Though, as the last kitten ran past him, the blonde widened his eyes as he slowly turned his head toward the intruder.

* * *

He had his hopes up. To see him right there smiling and petting his cherished kittens but more importantly, seeing him alive. That was the one thing Naruto was hoping to turn to but his expression dampened as his eyes lay upon the raven that gently smiled. 

"How are you Naruto?"

He shrugged. "You're supposed to not be up here Sai. It's Sasuke's spot." His name had caused him to cringe. Just thinking about him hurt too much.

"Then why are you up here?"

"Because…" His eyes averted to the floor. "…I'm the only one that can take care of them."

Sai smiled. The kittens that ran in his arms clawed for his attention. At least they still loved and remembered him. "Hey little Malili. You're leg is so much better now."

"You know her?"

Sai smiled. "I know all of them. I knew them before you ever did."

For some reason, Naruto flinched by such an unexpected sentence and his tone of voice. It was like a long drag of anger clung to them and it was directed solely to him.

"Why are you so angry?"

The frown that was placed on his face slowly crept to a smile, his eyes amongst the little kittens. "It's because…you stole him away from me."

"Stole who?"

"You know who Naruto. Whom else could I be talking about?" Sai stood as the kittens surrounded his feet.

"You mean Sasuke?"

"No duh Naruto. Sasuke is the only person who _was_ important to me." The blonde was dumb. He couldn't believe how stupid he was but once he had walked up to him, Naruto now on his feet looking him square in the eye, the two boys glared at one another. Humor no longer lingered in the raven's eyes but Naruto, the cold shell that he now became, wasn't fazed by it.

"So what now Naruto? What are you going to do now? Sasuke's not here anymore. He's not here to comfort you, to talk to you or even be with you. He actually cared about you and that made me laugh." The Sai he once knew wasn't here anymore. The person standing before him was like the other _devils _right down stairs. He had that look of hatred that Naruto detested. He tried so hard to restrain himself but something snapped and he curled his hand into a fist.

Without warning, Naruto struck full force, his fist colliding with Sai's face. The raven stumbled backwards as a hand covered his wound.

"You bastard." Sai muttered in disbelief. "How could you—"

"You're the bastard. You're not even allowed up here. From what I hear, Sasuke hates you so why would you show your face here." His eyes filled with tears that he wasn't able to control.

"Because he was mine. He was my boyfriend and you're trying to steal him away from me! You're the bitch he loved and I was some kind of trash that he never wanted. How do you think I felt when he started talking to you, paying attention to you and worst and foremost, cared about you like he did? I was fucking jealous Naruto but you took all that attention for granted!! You're a stupid idiot! Like how all blondes are!"

* * *

It was a dream. It just had to be a dream. I imagined warmth at the tips of my fingers but I wondered…was I in heaven? I knew at that point I saw him. I saw his worried eyes scanning my body, attempting to understand what was wrong with me. My body grew numb, my heart slowly fading away and for once I cried. I just didn't want to die. 

Every part of my body was so cold but once his hands touched mines, I could feel a smile tugging at my lips. I loved that feeling so much and by the way he spoke, I wanted to believe he loved me and that he really was worried about me. But I didn't want to get my hopes up. I didn't want to get hurt again.

My eyes struggled to open. I felt something cold run up my abdomen and stop at my chest. It laid there, heavily feeling my skin like some snake trying to explore every inch of my body. Was it Naruto?

My eyes opened, only to flinch at the harsh brightness from the light beside me. Although, once I had awoken, the lamp quickly switched off, the room flooded with darkness.

"Don't get up to fast Sasuke." He warned, a hand pushing me back down.

It was my brother's voice and I could feel my old sheets from under me. I was home and I frantically looked around in the darkness. Hoping to find some sign of blonde hair anywhere but Naruto wasn't with me. Did he leave me behind?

"Um…I got you home before mom found out. I even paid for your bills. You should appreciate what your big brother does for you." A hand smothered my head, twisting my hair from every direction. I could feel my eyes glowering and I hit his hand away from me.

"You're really rude." The light switched on and I could see the mockery in his eyes. It was damn annoying but I guess I could be somewhat grateful. At least he got mother off my ass. I could already hear her now, saying things like 'oh my baby, are you alright.' Or something along the lines of 'you'll never go out again. You'll be safe right here by my side.' Then it'll end with her beckoning to my every whim and serving me like a world-class star. It was sickening.

Itachi, who smiled at me, raised a finger. "You are to stay in bed today mister." He had adopted my mother's tone, knowing full well I was annoyed by it.

The note pad, which I had always kept by my nightstand, was now in my hand. I scribbled hateful words with a mix of commands in it.

_You mother fucker. Try that again and I'll kill you and where's Naruto. What did you do? Did you drive him away from me and you have better not talk to him!! Damn I'll KILL you if he found out. There is no mother fucking way I want him to know. Secondly, I am not going to put up with mom's whining so don't tell her. _

_Yours truly,_

_The damn mute_

When Itachi's eyes glanced at me, I put on a sarcastic smile, flicking him off before I stood to leave. For some reason, my mind told me that I wouldn't leave this house without a little backup.

My head turned toward the window. I heard a car parking out front and mom was already getting out and into the house. I froze, staring at the window for a long while before my eyes lingered toward Itachi, who smirked.

Itachi stood and twirled his car keys in his index finger. "So….You need a ride somewhere little bro? I'll be glade to sneak you out of the house but of course, it'll cost you."

* * *

A fist there and a swing here, Naruto couldn't control himself. After that damn 

Stereotypical comment, Naruto just kept hitting Sai until he fell to the floor. Towering over him, Naruto ignored the blood dripping from the corner of the raven's lip.

Sai huffed a breath of air as he wiped his mouth. "Why are you so mad?" He smiled. "You jealous that I dated Sasuke?"

"I don't give a damn if you dated him. I just…I just defended my own self. Calling me a dumb blonde, please, I'm smarter then I look you ass."

Sai couldn't believe the reaction he was pulling out of the blonde but that's what he wanted. The anger and the jealousy was what he was after and he laughed. The pain was still there but he ignored it, slowly getting up to his knees.

"You love him don't you?"

Naruto took a step back. "No I don't love him. He's a friend and he's a guy I mean…"'

"Don't act so naïve." Sai got to his feet, looking at him square in the eye. " So what if he's a guy. He's the sexiest guy I have ever seen that's why I went for him and he went for me. But… everything went wrong when he saw you. He cared for you but you only pushed him aside."

Shaking his head in denial, Naruto took another step back. "N-No…You're wrong. I didn't do anything. You can't blame me for what happened to you and Sasuke. You can't blame me!"

"I'm not blaming you."

The distance between them grew wider but Naruto didn't realize this until he hit the door. His eyes grew wide at the sudden impact but he couldn't understand why he was acting like this. Maybe knowing that his friend was gay hit him into a subconscious denial. He was thinking too much and before he knew it, Naruto was running away.

He did this too much. He ran away from all his problems but to him, it was easier this way. Dealing with unanswered question wasn't what he wanted to go into. If anything, Naruto could live without having his questions answered. Life was easier that way.

"This is stupid." He spat out as he got to the bottom of the stairs. "When he kissed me I knew something was wrong but I thought he was just being dumb. I never would have thought he was a homo. Honestly, a guy like that being with a guy like Sai. Now that's just plain stupi—"

Turning the corner into the corridor, Naruto collided with another and he found himself on the floor. He didn't even realize how quick he was trying to retreat the school premises. His focus was fixed on an escape but now it was halted as eyes glanced down at him, a smile appearing upon his features.

"Blonde hair, timid looks and above all, handsome." His eyes observed him as if he was on display. The man's eyes observed him thoroughly once Naruto began to stand, the prying stares making him uncomfortable.

"Um…Sorry about that."

The man smiled, swiping his fingers through his long black locks. After dusting himself off, Naruto returned the gesture as he gingerly grinned. The guy didn't look older then him but he sure didn't recognize him. Out of the many faces that glared his way, he would have remembered at least one person that actually smiled at him.

"Are you new here?" He couldn't help but ask when the question popped into his head.

He nodded. "Yeah. I am."

"So…why are you here when school's already over. You could have come tomorrow."

"Well, I was going up to the roof." He pushed right passed him, starting up at the stairs where not only Sai was but where Sasuke's precious kittens were as well. "So if you excuse me."

"N-No! Wait!" Without even giving it a second thought, Naruto pulled him off the staircase and led him down the corridor. Naruto's fingers tightened around his as he made his way down the halls, not really knowing where he was leading the boy.

"Where are we going?" He asked in a rather calm voice.

Azure eyes darted through the halls as he tried to find the answer but as long as they were as far away from the roof, then everything was fine. So he continued to lead the guy by the hand, showing him around the school.

"So this is the art room and that right there is the Chem room. All the way down the hall is the restroom and along these walls you can see the lockers."

As Naruto explained the layout of the school, the guy seemed to go with it. He didn't say a word but followed him to where ever Naruto led him.

They found themselves down the hall. Naruto stopped, turning his head to find another corridor to go through but they went everywhere. After an hour of stalling, they had covered the whole school and he didn't know where to go.

"_So_…" Naruto prolonged the word, searching for a route to take. "We can go…"

"To the roof."

"No. Not there. We're not permitted up there."

The boy stared. "I just saw you coming down from there. So I'm guessing your lying to me. Are you trying to hide something up there?"

"No! I'm not hiding anything."

By the screech of refusal, he smiled as he released his hand from the blonde's grip, going down the hall where the roof was located. "The roof's down here right?"

Out of panic, Naruto snatched his hand and pulled him. The guy found himself obeying as he turned on his heels but he smiled. He was anticipating this and he wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist, slamming him into a nearby locker. Naruto was thinner then expected but he kept his hold on his waist, snuggling his face upon the blonde's neck.

"What's up there?" He questioned in a whisper, his lips drawing toward his ear.

"N-N-Nothing." The hot breath that demanded for a truthful answer, made its way toward his lips, his eyes staring into his own. For some reason, Naruto couldn't look away. It wasn't because he was too afraid to but it was the fact that the guy was to close for comfort. He was restrained upon the locker, any movement futile of escape as a tightened grip formed around his torso.

"Nothing huh? Then why so much protection over it?"

"I-I'm not protecting it."

"Is it precious to you? What ever you're protect, is it precious to you?"

Naruto breathed deeply as he strained to pull his head back. The space between them was closing up and their body's mended once he was pushed up against the locker. The cold metal touched his bare skin as the guy started to explore, his fingers making its way up his back.

"C-Can you let me go?" His voice was calmer and shakier then expected. It was entertaining to see him so shaken up, but he didn't proceed with the blonde's request. Instead, he pressed his moist lips upon his chin, ever so slowly working his way to his mouth.

"W-Wait. What are you doing?"

His lips formed a smile as he slowly kissed his cheek, running his fingers along his spine. "Nothing in particular."

"Nothing in particular!?" He practically hollered in a distress tone. "You're trying to kiss me!!!"

"Trying?" He laughed, his lips dangerously close to his. "I'm not trying…I am kissing you and it seems your getting flustered. You're getting hard here." On his thigh laid a hand that worked its way up his leg. The touch sent unwanted chills throughout his body. Naruto had to cover his mouth to prevent a moan to escape his lips. His trembling caused him to clench his mouth, the boy retracting his lips to find another location.

"You're being stubborn." He smiled, kissing the nape of his neck as muffled moans hit his ears. But this was not what he wanted. He wanted his lips and he removed his hand from Naruto's leg, attempting to pry the fingers away from his mouth.

"Mhmmm!" He refused him, shaking his head from side to side.

The boy was getting irritated from the failed attempts and he pulled away from his neck, looking at him with disappointment.

"I was going to forget about the roof if you just cooperated with me. But now you're just making me want to go up there. Do you want me to go there?"

At that, Naruto uncovered his mouth. "N-No! Of course not! I just didn't want to mghmm!!" The other's lips enveloped his mouth as he attempted to squirm out of his grasp. That seemed to be a problem. He couldn't escape but his eyes shot open. Something was making its way into his mouth and it wasn't until it licked the roof of his mouth, that he realized it was the other's tongue.

Naruto tried to breathe but he didn't let him. As his knees buckled to stand, he turned his head to the side to take a breath. After a few attempts, he finally escaped those lips and let in a breath of fresh air.

He gasped. "Let me go." The words came out softer then to be expected and his leg's throbbed. "Just let me go."

"But you don't want me to go on the roof right?"

It was blackmail. Naruto couldn't believe he was taken advantage like this. If anything, he could have knocked this guy out, leave him gasping for air as Naruto repeatedly kicked him in the gut, but Sasuke.

The roof that contained Sasuke's happiness was in danger. If this guy went up there and discovered Malili and the other's, Sasuke's secret would spread throughout the school. So that was one of the reasons why he gave in. Naruto slumped his head in defeat as he helplessly looked up at his amused features.

"You'll learn to like me and my name's Neji by the way and I promise, I won't go to the roof alright?"

He waited until Naruto agreed with him, vulnerably nodding his head as Neji released his wrists. This was not what he wanted but he got use to the kisses and the loving notions.

His hands laid motionlessly to his side, his finger curling into a fist every time Neji had bit down on his neck. It was a brutal hit to his ego having another take advantage of him. It sucked to all hell but Naruto didn't say a word. He did what Neji had said and stood perfectly still, getting use to the deep kisses as he went with it.

It was so quiet. The only thing that was heard was the light beating of his heart sounding in his ear. Naruto could feel Neji's fingers curling lightly around his hand as he kissed him deeper, the blonde turning his head slightly to the side to respond to his every movement.

But they never realized that after their little agreement, 20 seconds later, they received an audience.

"So what is this?"

The voice startled Naruto for a moment. The words wasn't clear, the tone was just a muffle to him as he departed his lips from the other, but what he saw froze him in place. It was like he was hit in the face with a fist and his breathing came out in short gasps. Why he was panicking was a mystery but the onyx hues that plastered on him was frightening and it hurt. Seeing his face actually hurt him.

"S-S-Sasuke." He stuttered. "Sasuke…Y-You're alive." Naruto gently pushed Neji away from him as he attempted to make his way toward Sasuke. He was alive, he was there right before his eyes and Naruto wished that what he saw was real. That he wasn't imagining things so he continued toward him.

Sasuke's eyes contained so much emotion that Naruto couldn't read him and standing right beside him, Itachi held him in place with a hand upon his shoulder. Although the grip wasn't firm as Sasuke took a step back away from the approaching blonde.

His eyes were wide in disbelief and just like Naruto had done to Sai… he escaped unwanted answers to many questions that brewed in his mind. But unlike Naruto, Sasuke didn't run but walked away.

"Wait!! Just wait a minute." His arm was grasped, Naruto clinging on to him like a helpless puppy. The face Sasuke wanted to see for so long was right there before him but he turned his head away, shrugging his hand away from him. But he was persistent. Naruto kept on clinging to him and Sasuke got irritated. All he wanted to do was leave.

"Sasuke! Please don't go. I just wanted to—"

He didn't want any excuses and Sasuke did something unthinkable. Unexpectedly, he curled his fingers into a tight fist and hit the blonde across the face, sending him to the ground. It was stupid, but it hurt Sasuke more then it hurt him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whimpered, his hand upon his cheek but Sasuke had turned away from him, ignoring the little cries he had made.

* * *

So, so sorry for the late update. But I hope you like it. And about the whole blonde thing. I don't think blondes are dumb. Some are but some are really smart like my friends so don't take it personally. But other then that sorry for the late review because I'm in Vegas for vacation right now. Hehe. But I hope I update faster on the next chapter. Thanks for reading and the nice reviews. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Those bewildered eyes that laid on me, brought me back from my shielded anger that overtook me. I had stared at my own hand, wondering what the hell I had just done. I never meant to hit him but my arm acted on its own accord.

"Sasuke…"

At the sound of my name I had automatically turned away, refusing to see those eyes that I had love so much. I hurt him. And now my guilt had overcome my actions as I aimlessly walked throughout the halls. Though, during that time I had thought about things that not only involved Naruto, but myself.

What was I really thinking? To force someone to love another was ridiculous and for Naruto to be put through that was selfish. It was a phenomenal action on my part and I regret it.

Up the stairs to the only sanctuary that I knew best, I sat on the floor as my _family _surrounded me. Light purrs escaped their mouths and my lips quirked up into a smile. I noticed the bowl placed for them and I only wondered if Naruto had fed Malili and the others. To that my thoughts had wondered.

_S-Sasuke Y-You're alive._

Eyes widened, Naruto muttered those words that I couldn't forget. Only counting a week of absence, I couldn't understand why he would think I would be dead. From what I was told I had only been in the hospital for 3 days and I have been lounging at home for the remainder of the week. Didn't anyone tell him I was okay?

A sudden chill ran through my body as my phone rang. Startled, I picked it up and held it upon my ear only to roll my eyes at my brother's voice.

"I'm guessing you're with your little kitties?" I could tell he was smiling on the other side of the phone. But that wasn't the reason why I held it so tightly in my hands.

How the hell did Itachi know I had cats on the school roof? The only person who knew was Naruto.

"He's coming…" Itachi said after a long period of silence. "He's coming up to talk to you?"

The phone went dead and my body tensed. Was Naruto coming? There was no way Itachi would send him up here after what I had done. He knew better then to even talk to him. Though, he was still my brother and he was an ass of a brother at that. He would do anything to ruin my life so I waited. My eyes straining on the door in front of me as Malili played in my arms.

Was I scared?

Some part of my mind wanted me to run and stay away from him. My breath constricted for a while, my heart racing and the door suddenly cracked open. It was at that moment my breathing softened and I instinctively looked down at the kittens in my arms.

Just looking at Naruto's eyes alone was going to make my insides twist and tangle. Though, I am I man. I should face up to my fears but Naruto. He was a different fear that I couldn't face. He was a different fear that I didn't want to lose.

"Sasuke I wanted to explain."

Dark hair flowed over his shoulders, with eyes shrouded with guilt. Neji crouched down in front of me, his hand attempting to touch my face. I hit it away, brushing the open welcome that I had gotten use to ever since I was a child. Neji was persistent with a tight hold on my arm, denying any false action to his own.

"Just look at me Sasuke. I never meant to hurt you." His voice was subtle and soft with a mild trace of anxiety. He was worried about me but after seeing him kiss someone I loved, there wasn't an ounce of pity in my body. With a cold stare, I tilted my head toward him, allowing him to lay his hand on my cheek.

If he never wanted to hurt me then why kiss him. He was mine and mine alone. I wanted him and even though it sounds selfish, I don't give a damn. I love him and no one, not even Neji's going to take him away from me.

Neji leaned his head on my neck, his warm breath caressing my skin. Ever since I was a child, Neji was there for me. Holding me when my weaknesses revealed upon my face, my tears escaping my eyes as I cried. I would always bury my face in his chest and he would hold me.

But this time, Neji held me despite the malicious look that reflected off my eyes. He tried to ease my muscles as he embraced me. It worked for a little while but after an image of lips colliding struck my nerves, I squirmed.

"He's going to hurt you Sasuke. Naruto is not the person that'll help you right now. Just stay as far away from him as possible. Don't see him anymore. I came back for you so don't go to him."

I slumped in his arms. The words that escaped his lips deteriorated my actions of escape. There were times that I would always prevent myself from being swayed by his words. But when his voice hit my ears, his smile upon his face and the tight embrace that always kept me safe. I gave up. I hated myself for that but in the end I felt sheltered nonetheless, melancholy.

Neji lifted me to my feet, the kittens placed safely on the ground as he led me out the door.

* * *

Naruto awaited a punishment of some sort. In his seat, he tapped his foot on the floor with fear. It was already the end of school so why would he get detention. He slumped in his seat, awaiting a thunder of a yell.

"So Naruto. How is your day?" Tsunade walked in and took a seat in front of him, a modest smile upon her lips.

"Good I guess. Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not."

Naruto looked around. After being led into the classroom by Sai. He was instructed to sit and wait. He was supposed to chase after Sasuke and explain. But Sai grabbed him by the arm and insisted on dragging the blonde in here.

Naruto raised a brow. "So why am I here?"

She propped her glasses toward the rim of her nose, observing the nervous gestures Naruto was giving off. "It's about Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes…you are friends with him am I correct?"

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"So you know about him?"

"Y-Yes. He talks a lot all the time and he always tells me about his life so I could say I know quite a bit about him."

Tsunade bowed her head somewhat. "I see. But I have a personal question for you."

The direct stare gave off a cold chill. Worrying Naruto a bit. "W-What is it?"

"I have a favor." She pulled out some paper and handed it toward him, a smile appearing on her face. "I want you to go on a shopping trip for me."

* * *

Everyone was setting up downstairs. I could hear my mother wailing out commands and barking up orders for my whole family to do. As for me, my mother strictly instructed me to stay up stairs and away from danger.

I felt suffocated until the door open and Neji came in to keep me company. "So how are you doing up here? You're mom can really be a hand full."

A grin cracked my resentful features as I nodded in full agreement. I could imagine how everyone was taking all the commands that splattered from my mother's mouth. I knew they were in hell.

"I think after the whole ordeal of setting up. Everyone's going to have a good time."

I shrugged.

"Don't you think Sasuke? I mean aren't you excited today?"

_Of course not! I hate today. I hate everything that involves today. It was stupid and I felt stupid for being involved with all this._ Though, in response I shook my head from side to side.

Neji wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leaning his head close to mines. "So did you learn sign language yet?"

I cringed. Lucky thing my brother and mother forgot about all the sessions and left me alone. I didn't have a reason to communicate so every session I would either ditch or daydream. So when the day came that my mother forgot all about the inadequate sessions, my life was a bit tolerable.

"So did you learn something? Why don't you show me your cute little sign language?"

I flicked him off, a glare pulling at my eyes.

"You're cruel." Neji slapped me on the back, literally taking my breath away. Coughing, I got up from my bed, walking as far away from him as possible. The window was my sanctuary but when I stared out at the front porch, I doubled take, my eyes upon Neji.

Frantically pointing like a maniac, I drew Neji's attention toward the porch. "Oh…" He nodded, his hand resting on the window. "I never knew he would even show up. Maybe I can draw him away from the house and—"

It was like faith. My heart attempted to protrude out of my chest by the hasty exit I made, almost knocking Neji off of his feet. The noise of my mother sounded instantly when I opened the door, making a run toward the kitchen. With a ring, I hastened my pace, frantically pushing through relatives like a beast targeting on its pray.

By the time I got to the kitchen, my mother-with a pot of spaghetti in hand- headed toward the door. These types of things where visitors wait for an answer, was one of my mother's boiling point. Just like every other teenager, mothers always find a chance to embarrass their child and right when she answers, my horror begins.

I rushed through the busy bodies of cousins and uncles with their fake smiles awaiting my arrival. It was like some kind of parade of idiots beckoning to my every will, just like mother always does. Their attitude towards me was irritating and I showed that irritation by ramming through them.

Bypassing my mother who almost dropped the pot of spaghetti, I got to my destination and answered the door.

"Hey Sasuke." Blue eyes peeked around the gifts that piled in his arms. I had to tilt my head up a little to see how much gifts he got and I shook my head. Gifts were insignificant things I didn't need, they belong in the dirt and my eyes narrowed as I stepped aside to let him in. I wanted to speak to him…no scratch that…I wanted to see him and find a way to apologies for what I had done.

I knew someone had set this all up. Naruto wouldn't have come here without persuasion and about all he didn't know when my birthday was. So this unexpected meeting wasn't so unexpected at all. My brother had to be the plotter and for that, I cursed at myself for not seeing this sooner.

"Oh and who is this?" My mother pushed passed me, helping Naruto to set the gifts in the living room. The prying eyes from my relatives were ominously gazing at Naruto like he was some kind of ghost. I guess being an outcast for so many years takes its toll on them when I suddenly _invite_ a friend over.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a friend of Sasuke. I hope you don't mind my intrusion?"

"Oh not at all." She says with a wide smile on her face. "I'm glade my little boy has a friend."

Way to go! That smile on Naruto's face says everything. _Sasuke's a little momma's boy who gets everything and anything he wants. The little boy that always makes momma proud. _This was one of the reasons why I don't invite anyone over. My hands trembled in excruciating anger. Wanting so much to wring Itachi's neck.

"Here he is with his blue pacifier, his eyes like saucers with his favorite blue blanket with our family insignia in the corner in his w'ittle hands. Isn't he cute Naruto?"

"AWWwwww." My relatives who surrounded the couch that my mother, Naruto and myself sat in, smiled as pictures were being passed around. They cooed, noticing the flush that shrouded my every feature. The most embarrassing part was that Naruto was actually going along with it. He reacted like everyone else had, glancing over and smiling at me every time my mom turned the page.

My brother stood silent behind the others, enjoying my shameful reaction. Neji, who also didn't say a word, observed the so to say cute pictures of my bare bottom.

_Please stop with all this! _I wanted to plea but no one acknowledge my uneasiness.

"Sasuke…" Itachi leaned in toward my ear, a hand placed on my shoulder. "Take Naruto upstairs. The next page of that album shows all of you. You're bare and beautiful—"

Bare… No way!! There was no way my mother would have pictures of me completely naked. There was no way!!! But I didn't take the chance. I sat upright like rapid fire and took Naruto's hand, taking him up with me. Complains obviously came my way by the blonde but I ignored them, pushing my way through the crowd that suffocated me.

"Where are you going Sasuke? I'm getting to the best part."

Best part my ass. My mother always tired to find a way to brag or embarrass me. I didn't care if my family saw all my glory but not Naruto.

I rushed him upstairs and inside my room, where I closed the door behind us. From there, I could hear the coos from the other side of the door. My family must have already seen my butt-naked pictures. Though I was happy, relief that Naruto was inside the room and away from those photos.

"I know how embarrassing that can be. But mothers do that all the time. I guess it's engraved in their DNA or something."

I nodded, appreciating his words.

"You're family is great. They're so nice and easygoing. You're very lucky Sasuke."

_Yeah sure…very lucky. _I rolled my eyes as I glanced out the window, not really knowing where this conversation was going. I didn't really get why he was so enthusiastic while I was squirming out of my skin. Every time I glanced at him my body goes numb, remembering that helpless look the blonde had once gave me.

Sitting on the floor as I rested my back against my bed, I curled up in a ball. Hugging my legs against my chest, I turned my head toward him. He met my gaze, coming toward me.

"Do you think we could forget about that time? You know, that time when you hit me. I know why you did it. So please don't feel guilty. I understood." The reassuring smile he gave off was uneasy. When he got on his knees in front of me, I instantly looked away, my heart beating rapidly as I hid my face. This dexterous notion I gave off was my specialty. Concealing every emotion, every movement and every amount of feeling that dangerously wanted to escape. How could I forget something I felt so guilty for? How could I even look at him after what I had done? How? I wanted the answer.

Naruto inched his way toward me. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body and when his hand laid upon my shoulder, I inched my eyes over my knees, peering at his solemn expression.

Fingers trailed through my hair like a breeze brushing all my worries away. For some reason, the way Naruto looked at me told me he understood how I felt, despite my inability to speak. He doesn't know it and he may never will but by keeping it that way, shows me how far he would go for me.

My mind dazed for a second. I was forced to tilt my head up and despite the blush burning my cheeks; I followed the hand that pulled me in. I loved the feeling. To be drawn in, to have my heart beating uncontrollable against my chest and to have the arouse feeling burning my soul because Naruto was my keeper.

A tinge of discomfort followed, as the lips I longed for overlapped his own. What Naruto was thinking was none of his concern, as long as those lips longed for me then that was beside the point.

At first I thought this was all a dream. His fingers interlocking with mines, his forceful ways as he roughly pushed me against the bed, tilting my head by persuading me to open my mouth. I followed suite, beckoning to his every notion by the way he bit my bottom lip as my mind succumbed to the vast temperatures that aroused my veins. Like a fever, my body was bound to his every gesture but I could feel my fingers digging into his shirt. I clung to him like a virus threatening to never let go.

The hot passion that enveloped my body grew exponentially as the blonde's tongue squirmed into my mouth, licking at every corner. I could tell he was uneasy by the way his lips quivered but I didn't care. I dreamed of Naruto taking me away. Tracing his fingers upon every inch of my unmarred skin and the impeccable fever that clouded my mind, as the kisses grew deeper and deeper. I was gone for a moment.

This whole dream…it just had to be a dream. To test my theory my hands slowly glided down my leg and I pinched myself to wake up. Instead I cringed at the pain, accidentally prying myself away from Naruto's dexterous lips.

"S-Sasuke…What's wrong?" He laid his hand upon my curled fist that attached itself into his shirt. His eyes searched into mines for some sort of answer, but I was hollow.

There was no point in answering or giving off an answer because I wanted more. It was selfish but it was his fault. From the point that he kissed me I pounced on the idea. Never letting it go.

I unleashed his shirt, tangling those fingers into his silky blonde hair as I pulled him into a kiss. We had both cringe because of my anxiety. Teeth clattered and Naruto attempted to pull away from the sudden pain but I kept him near me. With both hands, I locked his lips in place while my tongue coaxing for entry. Then he slight departed his lips and I tasted him thoroughly.

"Mmgh! S-Sasu…" Naruto couldn't breathe. His fingers dug into the raven's shoulders, begging for air but the hands that locked on his face prevented him from doing so. Their tongues mingled and a groan escaped his lips. Unintentionally enough, Naruto dragged his free hand along Sasuke's torso, pushing the raven on his back. There was no way Naruto was going to be let down like this, he was and always will be the aggressor.

I blinked a few times, trying to comprehend the smirk that crept its way on his lips. Like a predator, Naruto stared down at me with his legs straddled around my hips, his eyes feasting upon its pray. To be honest, I really thought I would have always taken control in this situation but as long as Naruto was here then I didn't complain. I only smiled.

He leaned in, his hot breath rubbing against my ear as he intoxicatingly whispered: "Happy Birthday Sasuke." Pinned down, I was forced to tilt my head to the side while his lips traced every inch of my neck, leaving marks behind.

I didn't know what had gotten in to him that day but I knew…it was a birthday that I was never going to forget.

* * *

How sweet. Hahaha well the behavior will be explained in the next chapter so don't be freaking out. Lol. Well I hope you like it and again I'm sorry that the updates are so late. Thanks for the reviews. They inspire me to write more. 


End file.
